


Grow Till Tall

by reconquer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, F/F, Post-Finale, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconquer/pseuds/reconquer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They leave during the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Till Tall

**Author's Note:**

> it's been like four days and i'm so emotionally wiped from the finale i can't beleive they DID IT THEY DID IT IM SO HAPPY  
> title's a jónsi song!
> 
> EDIT: oh my god thank you guys so much for 100+ kudos!!!! yall are the best <3

They leave during the wedding.

They stop at Korra’s room first—it’s on the island, and it’s not like she has much to pack. She changes out of her dress and Asami undoes her bun. The fingers in Korra’s hair make her feel like she’s going to melt.

They make their way through the rubble that is downtown to Asami’s apartment. Korra stares out the window of the penthouse while the other girl gets changed. This is the first time she’s seen the damage from above, and frankly, she kind of regrets looking. There’s going to be _so_ much paperwork.

Hands settling at her waist from behind jolts her out of her reverie. Asami leans in and lightly presses her nose to Korra’s ear. Korra visibly shivers.

“Are you having second thoughts?”

“No, I just…” she says, threading her fingers through Asami’s. “There’s gonna be a ton of work when we get back.” Asami hums in agreement and turns her around to face her. They’re impossibly close, foreheads touching and noses brushing against one another’s. The window is cold on Korra’s back and she’s hyper-aware of Asami’s hands still resting on her waist.

“Yeah, I’m trying not to think about that,” she says with a small smile.

“D’you think we should’ve told someone that we left?” Korra asks a little breathlessly. She reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind Asami’s ear.

“No.”

Korra doesn’t respond. Asami’s lips are brushing against hers and Korra feels like her heart is going to burst out of her chest. Her hand is trembling against Asami’s jaw and their bodies are flush and when their lips finally press together Korra swears that she dies and goes to the spirit world right then and there.

They kiss for what feels like hours but is probably minutes, and when they break apart to breath they waste no time coming back together. 

 

They walk into the portal hand in hand. The feeling of being nowhere and everywhere at once is familiar to Korra, but Asami looks shaken once they finally phase into the spirit world. Her eyes are squeezed shut and Korra’s hands are starting to go numb because of how hard Asami is gripping them.

“Hey,” Korra whispers, managing to wiggle one hand free and reaches to stroke her face. “The weird part’s over. Open your eyes.”

She does.

She lets out a shaky breath and lets go of Korra’s hands. Korra watches her wander off and take in all the colors that shouldn’t exist and flowers that spring back up even after she’s stepped on them. She sits down and Korra catches up and joins her on the ground.

“You okay?”

“Yes. It’s just a lot to take in. It’s…it’s _nothing_ like I imagined.”

“The spirit world isn’t something you can figure out with logic, Asami. It just is.”

Asami smiles and rests her head on Korra’s shoulder.

“How very wise of you, Avatar Korra.” She leans up and kisses Korra on the cheek, on the corner of her mouth, on the lips. Korra thinks this is the happiest she’s ever been in her life.

The spirit world is bigger than either of them can even begin to comprehend, and Korra is aware that they won’t cover the whole thing, but she knows some pretty good spots to hit. When they visit Hai-Riyo’s Peak, Asami marvels over the dexterity of the baby dragon birds’ wings and their hike through Xai Bau’s Grove ends with them falling asleep on top of each other in the dense grass. They make out under the Tree of Time and Korra feels like a careless teenager again, bark scraping against her spine and thighs trembling around Asami’s hand.

Except that Korra and Asami are not careless teenagers anymore and they both know, in the back of their minds, that their vacation can’t last forever.

 

They’re back after two weeks and are greeted with the most furious version of Tenzin that either of them have ever had the misfortune of experiencing. He’s accompanied by Mako, who looks like he hasn’t slept in years. He doesn’t even have his hair gelled back and the bags under his eyes are so blue they’re almost black.

“How did you _think_ we were going to react?” Tenzin shouts, his face going purple all the way up to the crown of his head. “You can’t just disappear during the middle of a party after everything that happened without telling _anyone_ and expect us to not be worried!” He turns to Asami, who is wringing her hands in front of her and staring at her boots like a child getting a scolding.

“And _you_ just up and left your company without any word on how to proceed! I know you must have assistants, but as the CEO, you—”

“Tenzin, no,” Korra interrupts, taking a small step forward. “Don’t yell at her, this was my idea.”

“I’m not surprised. Do you think I don’t remember all the stunts you’ve pulled over the past four years? Running away from the compound, sneaking off the island to pro-bend, lying to your own parents so you could run around the Earth Kingdom?”

Korra flushes and tugs at the collar of her tank top, suddenly feeling hot and sticky with embarrassment.

“Korra,” Mako says quietly. It’s the first thing he’s said since she and Asami arrived on Air Temple Island and she has no idea what he’s going to say. “Are…are those hickies?”

Silence descends like a thick cloud of fog. Korra tugs her collar back up and Asami clamps a hand over her pretty (pretty filthy, Korra’s beginning to learn) mouth.

“I mean,” Mako continues, seemingly oblivious to the girls’ reactions, “Who was even out there with you guys? It was just the two of you, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, Mako,” Asami says carefully, lowering her hand. “It was just the two of us.”

Understanding washes over his features. His eyes dart back and forth between them.

“Wait, you and—and her? Together? Like, together-together?” He stutters. They both nod.

Tenzin sighs dramatically and the three of them turn their attention back to him.

“I owe Bumi a lot of money.”

Korra snorts. Asami and Mako do not.

 

The next couple of weeks feel like they’re being sucked away in a whirlwind of activity and work. Korra goes to so many meetings that she can barely keep them all straight in her head and Asami is quite literally buried in paperwork. From what Korra can tell, she’s been doing a pretty good job delegating jobs and making decisions about who’s designing what and what’s being built when, but if Korra’s being honest with herself, she doesn’t know anything about engineering or architecture. However, she _does_ know that Asami looks cute having fallen asleep against her drafting desk, crushed lead and eraser shavings smudged along her cheeks, fingers still poised at the knobs of her parallel as if she’s about to reposition it.

Korra’s taken to sleeping in Asami’s apartment instead of going all the way back to the island every night. They’ve settled into a comfortable routine: Korra picks up some food on her way back from the government center (or, if the meetings end early enough, she stops at the market and picks up a few ingredients) and heads home. Sometimes she has to wake Asami up and sometimes she doesn’t, but she always stops her work to eat with Korra. After they eat, Korra reads her reports in Asami’s office while Asami drafts until they’re both too exhausted to continue. One of them collapses into bed and the other always follows suit within the next few minutes.

Korra loves it. It’s stupidly domestic and calm and so not Korra, but she can’t get enough of it.

 

“You’re allowed to take a night off, you know,” Korra says, pulling the strap of Asami’s nightdress back onto her shoulder from where it had fallen during the night. “You’ve been working non-stop for seven weeks. Besides, everything’s drafted and ready to go, right? All you need to do is finish your bid forms and sign on a couple more construction guys and you’re done.” Asami sighs and squints against the early morning light.

“I know. Having a light workload just feels weird now, you know?” Korra hums and presses her lips against that spot on Asami’s neck that always makes her jump. She breaths out harshly and rakes her fingers through Korra’s hair.

“Fine,” she whimpers. “I guess it’ll be fun. We haven’t seen them in awhi-i-le—” She trails off when Korra sinks her teeth into her skin, kicking her legs out and tightening her grip on Korra’s hair. They’ve still got a few minutes until they both have to get up, and Korra’s determined to make the most of it.  

 

Bolin nearly tackles them both when he spots Korra and Asami, and Opal pretty much has to drag him off. She’s forgone her suit in favor of loose, flowy air nomad robes and Bolin has thankfully returned to his old hairstyle. Korra can’t help but think that they’ve become a very cute couple.

Being back in Narook’s after all this time is weirdly nostalgic for Korra, but she shoves that aside to make new conversation. Bolin’s started a grunt position in communications for the United Forces and Opal’s part of the airbending crew clearing downtown. Most of Korra’s jobs are boring and political and she doesn’t say much about them. She’s glad she doesn’t, because watching Asami’s face light up talking about all the new roads and buildings she’s working on is far more valuable than hearing herself talk.

“Oh! And by the way,” Bolin asks as he starts his third drink, “Mako may have mentioned something about it, but are you guys actually together?”

“Yeah,” Korra answers, playing with Asami’s fingers under the table. Asami grins.

“Okay, okay, so can I ask one question?”

“Sure, anything.”

“If you’re both girls, then how do you, you know…” Bolin leans in and cups his hand around his mouth. “ _Do it?_ ”

They stare at him in astonishment. Opal puts her head in her hands and Bolin sits back up, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What? Did I say something wrong?” His voice is so pitiful that Korra almost explodes with laughter.

“Spirits, Opal,” Asami mutters. “How long has it been since you’ve had an orgasm?”

Opal groans and buries her face even deeper in her hands.

 

They walk to the apartment hand in hand. Korra kisses her once they’re inside. She loves being able to do that.

They make their way back to the bedroom, changing out of their clothes in companionable silence. Korra catches her reflection in the mirror and notices that her hair is almost past her shoulders. She thinks she should cut it short again.

“You were right, Korra,” Asami says as she hugs her from behind. “That was fun. We should go out more often.” Korra nods and fiddles with the fingers that are resting on her stomach. Asami kisses her on the cheek.

“Hey, Asami,” she says quietly. She turns around and looks Asami in the eye. “I wanna tell you something.”

“What is it?”

Korra breathes in shallowly through her nose. It’s nothing that Asami doesn’t already know, but the matter of saying it out loud makes it…final.

The two of them have been through a lot together. Korra never expected that their relationship would’ve ended up like this, but it did and she has no regrets about it. She swallows down her nerves.

“I love you.”

Asami blinks once. Twice. She smiles.

“I love you too.”

Korra leans in and kisses her. She loves being able to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> believe it or not the first scene i thought up was the scene with bolin  
> i don't know anything about architectural drafting btw but i do know theatrical set drafting and i can't imagine it's much different  
> and like....i'm so happy. i'm so hap


End file.
